A Sick Twist!
by Random Writer389
Summary: What happens when an unexpected twist occurs at the flock's visit to Dr. Martinez's house? A rescue mission is correct! Seems easy, right? Not when half of the flock get a MAJOR cold! How will the the flock and Ella save their mom and themselves? READ ON to fine out! Slight Fax if you squint and i might add Eggy if requested! Enjoy!


**Max's POV**

I looked around my sleeping flock. We were crashing in my mom's house for a few days since I promised the flock a vacation. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen, which we were right across from in the living room sleeping in. 1:54. I looked around. Angel and Gazzy were curled up together on the loveseat. I know what you're thinking "Aww child love" well, no. They're the only blood relative ones out of the whole flock, little eight year old, Gazzy and tiny six year old, Angel. I grinned as Gazzy threw arm around her shoulders, obviously having a nightmare, and Angel snuggled into his side. I looked over at (elevn year old) Nudge and (fourteen year old) Iggy, who were on the opposite sides of the other couch. One of Nudge's feet was hanging off the couch while the other one was straight forward. Then on the other side of the couch, Iggy, who was curled up in a tight ball, lying on his side. How he usually slept. Well, it's kind of hard to sleep on our backs, with the wings and stuff. Yup, you heard correctly. _Wings_. Yes, they work, we fly with them. Not the little pixy ones you buy at the store, _real_ ones. I look over at where Fang was sleeping. (We are the oldest and currently fourteen) Nothing was there and being my paranoid self I quickly did a 360. I was facing Gazzy and Angel again when I felt a tight and around my mouth. I was about to scream and kick this guy as hard as I could, when I turned around and saw his dark smile. I quickly relaxed and hit him as hard as I could on his arm. He smirked and slowly took his hand off my mouth while putting a finger to his lips. I grinned along with him. There was only two couches and since me and Fang are the oldest (by a few months) we decided to be the ones who fell asleep on the floor. I leaned my back against the coffee table, so the actually table was right above my wing and Fang did the same.

"My watch" he whispered. I chuckled.

"You didn't have to scare me to death" I joked. His grin only widened.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" he asked. I hit him again. Yes, we are safely in my mom's house… and we still take watch. Little lesson for you guys, in my life you're _never _safe. I nodded and closed my eyes while resting my head on Fang's shoulder. Fang was my best friend since… forever. I remember the day when Jeb wheeled his cage next to mine. He was so silent I thought he couldn't speak… and I know what you're thinking "Aww another love story from the boy next door" Ya, right. Now, let me repeat the key word from my earlier sentence. _Cage_. Yup, that's right six kids rose in cages and being experimented on my horrible scientist we called "Whitecoats." Ya, until one of the nice Whitecoats stole us and brought us back to a house in California to treat us like actual children when Fang, Iggy, and I were ten. (I don't feel like doing the math to see how old the other ones were! Lazy me!) I soon found myself asleep.

**TimeLap**

I woke up with my head lying on Fang's shoulder and his head lying on mine. Iggy was making breakfast and the rest of the flock was asleep. I yawned and lifted Fang's head up to remove mine, which woke him up since he was such a light sleeper; just like the rest of us. I moved my head and Fang smirked at me.

"Mornin'" he mumbled. I nodded and looked at the clock. 6:30. Fang and I take watch for three hours and Iggy takes watch for two. Guess we over slept thirty minutes. Gazzy was untangled from Angel and sitting at the kitchen table. I know what you're thinking. Why does the blind guy take watch? Maybe it has to do with the reason that he can hear a cockroach from five miles away. I stood up and so did Fang. We silently walked over to Iggy and the Gasman. Iggy was in front of the stove making eggs, yes the blind kid also cooks.

"Bonjor, mon a me" Iggy said in a French accent once we were about five steps away. Gazzy turned around and saw us. He waved.

"Morning, Max. Morning, Fang" Gazzy said cheerfully.

"Morning, guys" I was usually awake by the time Iggy started cooking breakfast and Gazzy was usually second, then Fang, and finally I would go wake up Nudge and Angel. I sat at the table with Fang next to me and four seats down from Gazzy. Iggy would sit in between Gazzy and Fang, Angel in between Gazzy and Nudge, Nudge next to Ella, and Ella next to mom, who was next to me, who was next to Fang. You get it. I looked back at the living room where Angel and Nudge were still silently sleeping.

"I'll our juice" Gazzy said and I ruffled his hair as he walked passed me to the fridge. He pulled out Orange Juice and took out eight cups.

"Fang, how about you go set the table. I'll wake up Nudge and Angel" I ordered while walking to the living room. Fang nodded and open one of the cabinets and started pulling out forks. I sat down next to Nudge on the bed. I shook her shoulders and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Max" she mumbled and pulled me into a small hug. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Morning, Nudge" I chuckled. "Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go ask Iggy if he needs help?" I asked grinning evilly. We all know Iggy _hates_ it when we offer him help, but he's too kind to turn down one of the younger kids. She smiled the same evil smile and ran up to him cheerfully. I watch as she stumbled over one of chairs and laugh. I grinned and walked over to Angel.

"Morning, Max" she said sitting up. I chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Morning, Ange" I said. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed her forehead. She's always been my baby. I've been taking care of her since she was rolled into my room. Yes, in a cage. Angel smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You think I could help Iggy too?" she said happily.

"Sure, sweetie" I said. She ran off to Iggy and Nudge. I stood up and walked back to the kitchen. 7:00. Mom's probably waking up Ella by now. I saw Angel tugging on Iggy's sleeve.

"Let me guess. You wanna help too?" he said. He was grinning. Its mornings like these, where everyone is happy and _not_ running for our lives, when I smile genuinely. Not one of my forced smiles I use when around Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy in caves when something goes horribly wrong, but a _real_ one.

"What're you thinking about?" I heard Fang's voice. I turned around to see him standing there. I sighed happily.

"Just… nothing" I said letting my stupid grin grow wider. It was the first time in decades that I didn't have to worry. I wasn't in "Monster Max Mode" as the younger ones call it. Right now I was just… "Max". I followed Fang to the table and sat down beside him.

"Max?" Angel asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Shouldn't Ella and Dr. M be here now?" she asked innocently. I looked at the clock which read 7:30. They should have been here about five minutes earlier. I nodded.

"Probably over slept" I chuckled. Everyone nodded. "Fang come with me to check on them" he nodded and we walked to mom's room. We stopped in front of the door.

"Should we just walk in or…?" Fang's voice trailed off. I shrugged and softly knocked on the door. when we got no answer Fang sighed. He grabbed the door handle and tried to twist it.

"Shit" he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "It's locked" I nodded.

"Grab Iggy" I directed. He nodded and walked off. He came back with Iggy a few seconds later.

"Iggster, got any hair pins on you?" I asked. He nodded and pulled a bent one of his pocket. I grinned. He jabbed it into the lock and started wiggling it around. I heard a "click" and Iggy twisted the door knob. I saw an unmade bed next to a nightstand with spilled coffee. I walked in with Fang and Iggy behind me. I looked at the T.V. which was in the middle of some random movie.

_Max, this is a test_. Stupid voice. What you don't have one? I'm sure you could get one half off at Best Buy!

_Max, this is another test. Do you know what to do? _I clenched my fists.

"God damn you! I never know what to fucking do you jackass son of a bitch!" I yelled. Fang looked at me.

"I think you need to sit down, Max" Iggy said. I heard footsteps.

"Max, are you alright?" Nudge asked. I took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Ya sweetie, I'm fine" Gosh, I hate that damn voice.

"You're not fine Max" Angel said taking my hand. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry" I lied. Happy thoughts for Angel, chocolate chip cookies, no Erasers, all of us being together with no bombs and blood or anything. Angel smiled.

"I know you're trying to trick me Max" she said and giggled. I nodded. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

"Max, are you okay?" Gazzy asked nervously. I broke my hand from Angel and walked over to Gazzy. I leaned down to his height and smiled.

"I'm fine Gazzy, can everyone please stop worrying about me?" I asked while faking grin.

_Max, hiding from you're family isn't good. Tell them how you really feel. _ The voice instructed. I felt myself get angrier again.

"Shut up!" I hissed. Gazzy looked hurt and I instantly felt bad. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sorry, I was having a conversation with the Voice" I mumbled while stroking his blonde hair. I felt Gazzy nod.

"Max… you're scaring us. Me and Angel" he whispered. I nodded and kissed his forehead as I broke away. I was scaring them? I wasn't trying to? I looked over at Fang.

_Tell them. _The Voice taunted in my mind. I tried my best not to yell anything as I stood up. I grinded my teeth and walked over to the bed. I covered my face into my hands and forced a smile as I looked back up at my flock.

"Look, I'm sorry guys, I just haven't been myself lately" I said as kindly as I could. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy nodded, but Iggy and Fang weren't buying it.

"Nudge, why don't you get some Ice Cream for Angel and Gazzy? It's nearly lunch time anyways." Iggy said while shooting a glare at me. The younger ones happily nodded and ran off downstairs. I let a frown take over my face when they were out of sight. Fang closed the door and crossed his arms while staring at me with a "Spill the beans" face. I sighed.

"I'm just tired" I lied and tried to walk past Fang and Iggy, who were now covering the door. I groaned.

_They're you're family. _The Voice taunted. I groaned and grabbed a pillow from mom's unmade bed. I covered my face and yelled as loud as I could. All I heard was soft muffled noises. I lifted my head and sighed.

"The Voice?" Iggy asked. I nodded then realized he didn't know.

"I'm nodding, Ig" he nodded as a reply. Fang looked as if he was about ot say something, but he was interrupted with a scream from downstairs.

**Srry for the cliffhanger! Review if you want me to continue! Tell me if it's any good. If it sucked don't sugar coat it just tell me straight out please! Hope you enjoyed! No flames! Bye, Bye!****  
**

_READ ON!_


End file.
